


Волной

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Еще одна часть ненавистного прошлого смылась волной.
Kudos: 1





	Волной

Скуало уходит под воду, и за ним тянется кровавый след. Смерть в пасти у акулы — пожалуй, самый подходящий для него конец. Волны успокаиваются, и о случившемся теперь напоминает лишь красное пятно, расплывшееся по водной глади.  
Занзас наблюдает за концом проигравшего Скуало с демонстративным равнодушием, а после заливается безумным хохотом.  
Еще одна часть ненавистного прошлого смылась волной, поднятой Хранителем Дождя, пожертвовавшим жизнью ради права таковым называться — и это право не завоевавшим. Как и Занзас не отвоевал права называться боссом, каким бы выверенным ни был план и сколько ни предсказывай итог сражений.

***

  
Жалостливое, преисполненное чувством отвращающей вины лицо «отца» — последнее, что он видит до того, как погрузиться в восьмилетний сон. И первое, что видит после пробуждения.  
Сон пролетел за краткий миг темноты, а лицо старика ни капли не изменилось, и Занзас не сразу осознает, что вообще засыпал. И, продолжая битву, которая все восемь лет не утихала у него внутри, он атакует старика, которому когда-то доверился и которого искренне считал отцом. Тимотео даже не пытается защититься — и это тот, с кем Занзас не смог совладать? — и, потеряв сознание, падает, но жалостливое выражение все не уходит с его лица, которое хочется стереть. И прежде всего — из памяти. Чтобы больше никогда ему не верить и не давать себе ложных надежд.  
Наверное, Занзас бы так и сделал, — стер это раздражающую фальшивую личину, — но боссу Вонголы, которому подобное лицо не соответствовало в принципе, найдется применение и получше, особенно когда метишь на его трон.  
Занзас не так уж и нуждается в этом запятнанном кровью и ложью месте, но занять его он жаждет назло старику и всем таким же устаревшим законам.  
Подозрительных женщин в масках он замечает рядом с собой запоздало, как и выложенных вокруг его постамента колец Вонголы — и королевского кольца среди них. Девятое поколение так и не совладало с великим наследием, а Тимотео стряхнул с него пыль, чтобы растопить свой же лед.  
Занзас осознал пробуждение тогда, когда избавился от взгляда старика, и вместе с тем он ощущает, как невидимое пламя обжигает кожу, сгоняя любой сон. Желание, заключенное в кольце Вонголы, совсем близко — протяни только руку! Но попробуй дотянуться, когда шрамы горят от боли, а кольцо давит нестерпимой мощью, бросающей вызов в призыве себя обуздать.  
— Кольцо не принимает вас.  
Странные женщины, о существовании которых он успел и забыть, отвлеченный кольцом Вонголы, подают голос, но не признаки человечности, и Занзаса отчего-то пробирает дрожь, словно это само кольцо вдруг с ним заговорило.  
— Оно уже выбрало своего носителя, и это не вы.  
Занзас невольно косится на бессознательное тело Тимотео. Чем же ты, многоликий и лживый, заслужил право обладать такой силой, возле которой трудно дышать? Уж точно не родством с Примо.  
— Плевать, — отвечает Занзас, кривясь в усмешке, и шрамы, оставленные на его лице стариком, протестующе болят. — Можете считать, что оно уже на моем пальце, и мне нет дела до его воли. Но нельзя просто его присвоить, иначе Вонгола меня не признает. Вы же привели старика сюда, чтобы вызволить меня? Значит, вы все устроите.  
Эти девки повторяют его усмешку, и Занзасу снова становится не по себе, будто перед ним стоит кривое зеркало.  
Нелюди.

***

  
Прошлое, в котором отчим с ним добр так, что в родстве и не усомнишься, хочется из себя вырвать, но еще лучше — выжечь так, чтобы не осталось и шрамов, потому что не останется того, что можно было бы ранить.  
Но шрамы остаются лишь на лице, нанесенные тем, кто был по-отечески добр.  
В каждом, кто клянется ему в верности, кто обещает идти за ним до конца и едва не целует ноги, Занзасу мерещится обманчивый лик отца. В Тсунаеши, обещающем его остановить, этот лик не просто мерещится, а отчетливо видится, и сжечь его хочется еще больше, чем сгореть самому.  
Скуало не клялся ему в верности и не преклонял колено, но пообещал, что Занзас не пожалеет о том, что обладает таким союзником. И почему-то его простая, неподкупная прямота внушает ужаса больше, чем слащавое лицемерие. И больше, чем маски взявшихся ниоткуда женщин.

***

  
И потому, когда Скуало уходит под воду, Занзасу становится легче.  
Вместе со Скуало умирает та часть его прошлого, наивная и позорная, от которой он жаждал избавиться прежде всего. Тимотео — следующий.  
Все они опустятся на дно, из которого Занзас едва выбрался.


End file.
